Dream Boyfriend
by Smexy-Kiku
Summary: If you want the summary and first chapter go to kLuTzY-sAkI-hArUnO 's profile we share stories!


**Kiku: HEY!!!! KIKU IN THE HOUSE!!!!**

**Hanako: Um Kiku-ch...chan...**

**Kiku: Yes my lovely, smart, beautiful, perfect, short, and youthful bestfriend**

**Hanako *blush* Um... I was wondering if I could.... *whispers***

**Kiku: OF COURSE YOU CAN!!!!!!!!**

**Hanako: Arigato Kiku-chan...**

**Kiku: Alright please enjoy this next chapter!!!!!!! Take it away Hanako!**

**Hanako: Kiku-chan doen't own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei!**

**~Chapter Two~**

**Mall Craze**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Ino and I walked into the mall, it was crouded. I looked around and saw my favorite store, 'Hot Topic'. I pulled Ino into the store and strted looking around. I saw the awsomest pair of skinny jeans, (**A.N I know awsomest isn't a word just deal with it!)** I turned around as fast as I could.

"Hey I...."

I bumped into something hard and rocky.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me..."

I looked up to see a guy, he had raven hair and onyx eyes. I felt like I could just fall into his eyes and never stop. He was taller than me, maybe 6"2.

"No, it's fine. It was an accident, and if anything my fault I was the one standing behind you."

"No, no. it was...."

He put a finger to my lips to quiet me.

"Like I said, it was my fault."

"Ok..."

"Anyway, let me introduce mysel, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh! I'm Sakura Haruno, sorry to bother you but have you seen a girl with blonde hair, shinny blue eyes, wearin....."

"Yes, she's over there."  
He pointed to the door and there she stood, without thinking I grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him with me.

"Hey Ino-pig!"

"Hey Forehead! Who's that?"

"Oh! This is Sasuke Uchiha! I bumped into him."

"Oh, hi Sasuke-san!"

"Hello, nice to meet you. You wouldn't mind if I took you all to the food court would you?"

Ino blushed then answered before I could protest.

"N..no I... I mean we wouldn't!"

"Good!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"So me and Forehead were sitting at lunch when Kiba-kun comes and takes the chair out from under her! Karin fell straight on her ass! It was funny, she wasn't able to sit for a week!"

"Aa."

"So Billboard Brow, how come you're so quiet? Usally you're all non-stop blabber mouth."

I looked down, I didn't like talking to people I barely knew.

"Awww! Come on Forehead say somthing!"

"Hi." I must of said it with venom because next thing I know Ino looks scared.

"Um will you excuse us real quick Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

She pulled me into the ladies room and stared at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I.... I just don't like talking with new people thats all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Piggy, I'm sure."

"Well ok... but if anythings wrong you can tell me!"

"Alright."

We wlk out of the bathroom and back to the table, as soon as we sit down I hear my name get called.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!"

I look around to see Naruto waving his hands in the air like a maniac on the loose.

He comes and sits down next to me.

"Sakura-chan, Ino, what are you doing here with the Teme?"

"Teme?!" Me and Ino say in unison, we do that a lot when surprised.

"Yea, Teme."

"Hn. Dobe."

We look at Sasuke, so thats who Teme was.

"What did you say Teme?!"

"Hn. Hard of hearing? Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."  
"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Te..."

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT! GOSH YOU'RE ACTING LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Don't have to yell."

"Yes I do baka, now explain how you know eachother."

"Oh! We've known eachother since we were both three months old!"

"Hn."

Me and Ino looked at eachother then back at the boys.

"Really?"

"Yup! Right teme?!"

"Aa."

"See!?"

Ino nodded then looked at me then again back at the boys.

"I guess... Anyway, Naruto. How did you get here?"

"Oh, well you see. When two people love eachother..."

**BAM! **

"Baka! I was talking about how you got to the mall!"

"Ohhhhhh. Sorry! I came with the Teme!"

"Hmph, Dobe."

"What was that Teme?!"

I cut them off before he replied.

"Oh no you don't. You will **not** start this again!"

I could hear Ino's giggles in the background.

"Sorry Sakura-chan... Anyway, I can't wait to go back to school this Monday! We're third years baby!"

I thought about it then realized something.

"Umm Sasuke-san? What are you this year?"

"Hm? Oh I'm a third year like you."

"Really? How come I didn't see you last year?"

"Oh! Thats 'cause the Teme doesn't talk much and is usally smothered by fangirls!"

Ino sprung up and pointed her finger at Sasuke.

"Now I remember you! You are the most wanted person by most all girls in all of Konoha!"

He is??? I never knew that!

"Hn. Let me guess, you like me huh?"

Ino blushed a little, only I noticed it though.

"W...well... not r...really. I...I have a boyfriend!"

"Aa. Your Nara's girlfriend aren't you?"

Ino nodded her head then sat back down.

"So Teme, Sakura-chan. How did you guys meet?"

"Uhhh, well I knda just bumped into him at 'Hot Topic'. It was kinda weird though."

"Ohhhhhhhh!"

Naruto looked at his watch the stood.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT?!?!?" We all screamed.

"I have to go or I'll be late for my job! Cya!"

He ran as fast as he could, all you could see of him is a flash of yellow and orange.

"Where does he work Sasuke-san?"

"Hn, At Ichiraku's, he gets paid with all you can eat ramen."

"Oh."

I looked to my side to see Ino was gone.

"Where'd that pig go?!"

"Hm? Oh she left to go home, something about nail appointment."

"Oh yea! Well then I wouldn't want to waste anymore of your time Sasuke-san."

"Here, let me walk you home."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kiku: Ohhhh! A cliffy! Sorry 'bout that! If you have any request or comments just tell me!**

**Hanako: P...please review too!**

**KiKu: Yes! I will not write anymore unless I have at least 15 reviews!**

**Naruto: *pops out of nowhere* Dattebayo! Dattebayo! Dattebayo!**

**Kiki/ Hanako: ?????**

**Naruto: Review! Dattebayo! Dattebayo! Dattebayo!**

**Kiku: Naruto-kun! *Glomps***

**Naruto: Don't forget to review about how much better I am then the Teme!**

**Sasuke: *Walks in* Hn. Shut it Dobe.**

**Kiku: *Pulls out chainsaw* Hey no fighting or on of you two will be come a girl!**

**Sasuke/Naruto: Owww! *runs away***

**Kiku: Hey! Get back here! *Runs after them***

**Hanako: Well I guess thats all for now! B...bye!**


End file.
